Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal that may be put on a user's wrist in a wrapping manner, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
On the strength of such an improvement, terminals are evolving toward having various designs, and due to due to the characteristics that they are lightweight and not brittle, flexible displays have come to prominence. Flexible displays may create new user interface areas which are limited or impossible with existing glass substrate-based displays. Thus, as flexible displays have come to prominence, demands for user interfaces using the characteristics of flexible displays have emerged.